The Princess and the Cheri Berry sequel
by Crusherboy93
Summary: It has been 3 years after Zeaeevee's Story: The Princess and the Cheri Berry. Ash and May's wedding is around the corner when the Kingdom of Pallet is invaded by two armies of kingdoms with Jealous Princesses. Will Ash rise to become the leader he is destined to be and free his country from the Occupiers, or will he be captured and executed, and I have permission to do this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_I, Crusherboy93, am doing this as a sequel to Zaeeevee's story called, the Princess and the Cheri Berry. I have total permission to do this by the original creator. I always ask to make either a sequel or my own version of a story. I would never plagiarize stories._**

 ** _Ash – 21_**

 ** _May – 20_**

 ** _John - 21_**

 ** _Misty – 22_**

 ** _Dawn – 19_**

 ** _Gary – 21_**

 ** _Brock – 25_**

 ** _Tracy – 23_**

 ** _Blaine - 55_**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Pallet, there lived a prince named Ash Ketchum, along with his loyal and most trustful Pokémon, Pikachu. A yellow electric mouse with red cheeks, long ears with black at the ends, brown stripes across its back and a lightning bolt shaped tail with Brown coming from the root to about half-way of its tail. In his bedroom he shared was a lovely princess named May Kirtman, along with her loyal and most trustful Pokémon, Eevee. An evolution Pokémon with brown eyes and brown fur all over its body and light brown fur forming a collar of fur around Eevee's neck and light brown on its tail starting from the root going halfway up the tail. May had just turned 20 and Ash had turned 21, they were ready to be married when May turned 18, but they decided they would marry when they felt like they were ready to marry. It is 4 days before the wedding, Ash and May were talking in the Royal dining room when the doors opened. A guard with a Scizor walked in the room. When the guard saw Ash and May, he said, "Ah there you two are." Ash looked at the guard and groaned and said, "Hey John." John walked up to the young couple and said, "Prince Ketchum, Princess Kirtman, you two must let me know where you are going at all times, who knows what kind of people are trying to get inside the castle." Ash groaned again and said, "We don't need you watching our every move." John crossed his arms and said, "By the will of the King and Queen, I was ordered to protect you two with my life, and I'll be damned if I let the two of you die." Ash was going to tell John to leave the two of them alone when his father walked into the room and said, "Son, may I speak with you." Ash nodded his head and said, "Of course Father." Ash's Father looked at John and said, "Please escort my future Daughter-in-Law to her bedroom, and keep her in your sights." John nodded his head and said, "Yes your highness, come with me Princess Kirtman." John then led May out of the Dining Hall, so Ash could talk to his father alone.

When they were all alone, Ash's father, Robert, said, "Son, I know you're nervous." Ash, not being able to hide the fact that his father is right, said, "What gave it away?" Robert told Ash that a long time ago, the Kingdom of Pallet was not always one kingdom, in fact, it was two kingdoms. There was the Northern Kingdom of Pallet, and the Southern Kingdom of Pallet. Robert then said, "When it came the day that the two kingdoms formed the kingdom of Pallet, my Parents were excited for me, for I was the Eldest of my Family, hence if we didn't unite, I would rule the Southern Kingdom of Pallet." Ash then realized what his Father said, since they lived a region in the north, his mother was from the Northern Kingdom of Pallet. Robert then said, "Two days before the wedding, I was nervous, just like you, and do you know what my father gave me to calm me down." Ash shook his head, so Robert reached into his cloak, pulled out a small box and opened it. When Ash got a look inside, he saw what looked like a pendant. Robert then said, "this Pendant, has been in our family for generations, since the time where Humans and Pokémon began working together as equals. It is said to have Special Powers and only the purest of the heart can use those powers. For generations, it has been passed down from the father to the firstborn son. My father gave this to me, and now I give the same Pendant to you, to keep the tradition going." Ash took the pendant out of the Box and put it around his neck and said, "I shall wear it with pride, father." Robert smiled and said, "Good, now, do you feel better." Ash placed his hand on his chest, smiled and said, "Yes, I'm feeling better, thank you father." Robert smiled and said, "You are welcome, son."

Back to John and May, they waited in Ash's and May's bedroom for Ash to get done talking with his father. When the doors to the room opened, Ash walked in with Pikachu by his side. When Eevee saw Pikachu, she ran to him and said, "Eevee vee. (Welcome back.)" Pikachu smiled and said, "Pika, Pikachu. (Thanks, Eevee.)" the two then rubbed their heads against each other, showing that they are ready for the wedding. As for Ash and May, they were kind of nervous. They both knew that once they were married, Prince Max would take the throne in the Petalburg Kingdom, where ever he is, or they could unite the two kingdoms to form a new kingdom. But before Ash, John, or May could say anything, they heard guards running through the castle. When the John, Ash, and May walked out into the hallway, with Pikachu and Eevee on Ash's and May's shoulders, John stopped a guard and asked, "Where is everyone going?" The guard said, "The king has ordered all guards to the wall." When John asked the guard why, the guard said, "One of our towers spotted an Army made up of soldiers from the Cerulean Kingdom and the Kingdom of Twinleaf, and that Army is heading straight here." John then looked at Ash and May as the guard left, "We need to get to the throne room, now, let's go." John the led the young couple and their Pokémon to the throne room.

When the three young adults, along with Pikachu and Eevee, got to the throne room, the King and Queen were already in there getting the King's armor ready. Ash then said, "Father, Mother." When Ash's parents looked in the direction that the three young adults were in, Ash's mother said as she made her way to them, "Ash, thank goodness you're safe." Ash's mom then gave Ash a great big hug, as she did though, John walked over to the King and said, "We just got word about the Army, and I think I know why we're under attack." When the King asked John what he meant, John told the King, "Princess Misty and Princess Dawn, since their families command the forces that are making up this attacking Army, I think that they're upset that they didn't get to be chosen for your son, plus the fact that the Queen said that they were not 'proper Princess material', they might be holding a grudge against the two of you." Suddenly, the five of them heard what sounded like an explosion, after which a royal Army soldier rushed into the room and said, "Sire, the enemy Army caused part of the northern wall to collapse, and they're swarming in through the breach, the men are holding, but they can't hold them off for much longer." Ash's father looked at John and said, "John, is there a way out of here that you know of without using conventional means of escape." John thought of ways to leave, he then remembered something from his days as a thief. John then said, "There's a tunnel, built into one of the walls in the dungeon, but no adults over 30 can fit through it." Ash then realized what John was saying, his parents would have to stay behind. Ash then said, "No, I am not leaving my parents." Robert got his sons attention and he said, "Son, you must leave. If you die without an heir, the royal line will cease to exist. We will be fine, you need to lead the forces that will liberate our land. Please, son, escape the castle for our people." Ash looked at his father's eyes and saw that he lied about him and his mother will fine, but all he did was sigh and said, "Alright, I'll leave." Ash then walked over to May, Pikachu, and Eevee. John then said, "Your Highnesses, it has been my greatest honor to serve you and this kingdom." The King nodded his head and told John, Ash, and May, "Now go, get out of here." John nodded his head and led Ash, May, and their Pokémon out of the throne room and to Ash's and May's bedroom.

When the three comrades and two Pokémon got to the bedroom, John handed them a sack each and said, "We don't have time and we need to move quickly, so grab some spare clothes and we can be on our way." May didn't really have a lot of clothes so she could get done pack quickly, but for Ash, it was hard to choose. Ash had many outfits to choose from, his night outfit, his light armor, his heavy armor, and his everyday clothes (And for a Prince, he has an outfit for every day of the week.) so choosing was hard for him. John got tired of Ash deciding, walked over to Ash and said, "Hurry up and pick an outfit that won't make you look like a Prince." Ash looked at John with displeasure and said, "All these outfits will make me look like a Prince." John was about to scream in anger when an idea came to his head, he then dug into his sack and pulled out an old cloak and handed it to Ash. John told Ash as Ash put the cloak on, "That cloak was the same cloak I wore before becoming your personal bodyguard, it conceals your whole body. That way, no one will know it's you, now let's go." John then led Ash and May to the dungeon to their escape route.

Back in the throne room, the guards at the walls were overwhelmed and were forced to retreat into the throne room, they barricaded the doors and windows to prevent the enemy from getting in. But all efforts were in vain when the enemy Army brought in a battering ram. As the enemy rammed the doors opened, the King and Queen shared one last embrace before the King drew his sword and the Queen readied her bow and arrows. The Knights also drew their swords and were prepared to give their lives for the kingdom. Before the door gave way, the King addressed everyone in the room and he said, "Men and women of the Kingdom of Pallet's army, we make our last stand here, to buy time for my son, his bodyguard, and my son's future wife. They now have us outnumbered, but for every one of us they kill, make sure that you kill 20 of them. There is no retreating from this battle, we fight, or we die." When the door finally gave way for the enemy to get into the throne room, they were meted with arrows from the Archers and the Queen, with the King leading the knights into battle. Meanwhile, John, Ash & Pikachu, and May & Eevee finally got to the dungeon and John found the cell he was in that had the tunnel. Ash and May saw no tunnel, but John told them, "When I was made your personal bodyguard Prince Ketchum, I covered the tunnel entrance with bricks so that no one could use it like I did." Ash and May watched in awe as John moved bricks to the side to reveal the tunnel John was speaking about. John then looked at Ash and May, "Well, get in and go straight to the other side, I'll be right behind you." Ash and May said, "Okay." The two of them then started crawling through the tunnel while John stayed in the cell to make sure that no one followed them.

When Ash and May were out of the tunnel, Ash looked back through the tunnel to see if John was behind them. He was, but he looked like he was placing something on the side of the tunnel. When John got out, he looked back into the tunnel and shouted, "Voltorb, use Explosion!" the object, which was a Voltorb, followed John's orders and used the move explosion to collapse the tunnel to prevent anyone following them. John then looked at Ash and May and said, "Let's go." When May asked where were they going to go, John told her and Ash, "My Family's house, it's not far from here." John then told Ash and May and their Pokémon to follow him and they all made their way to John's Family's house.

Back in the castle, the Knights of Pallet were badly outnumbered, their King killed. The Queen was shattered, but she knew that she must have bought Ash, May, and John enough time to escape. So, she asked the remaining knights to surrender, she then told them that they fought bravely and with honor. The knights, not wanting to commit treason to the crown, laid down their arms and surrendered to the invading army, the kingdom of Pallet has fallen, but not before causing massive casualties to the enemy army. Back with John, Ash, and May. The three of them had just got out of the woods near where John's family's house was. As the three of them approached the front gate, John's younger brother, Douglas, saw the approached and said, "John's home." Douglas then ran out of the house and towards the front gate to let his brother in, along with Ash and May. When John entered the gate, Douglas pulled him into a hug and he said, "Hey there little bro, how have you been?" When the two brothers parted, Douglas said, "I have been good, I finally got my own Pokémon." Douglas then turned to his right and said, "Growlithe, come here boy." Just then, a little dog like Pokémon appeared from the corner and ran to Douglas. Douglas knelt to play with the Pokémon and said, "This is Growlithe, my Pokémon." John knelt, held his hand out to allow Growlithe to sniff it. When Growlithe did sniff John's hand, John's mother and father came out of the house to see John and his companions. When John saw his parents, he walked over to give them both a hug and he said, "Hello mother, hello father." John's mother said, "Hello son, I'm glad you've come to visit." John shook his head and said, "I'm afraid that we won't be staying long, I have to get these two to the Pewter Kingdom." When John's mother and father looked at who he brought with him, they were in awe when they saw Prince Ash Ketchum and Princess May Kirtman. John's father then said as he got down to kneel, "Your Highnesses, it is truly an honor to meet you." Ash told John's father that he did not have to kneel, then John said, "Mother, is Rachel here?" Just then, they heard a voice coming from behind John's mother and father and the voice said, "Right here bro." when John's mother and father moved out of the way, John's twin sister, Rachel stood on the porch. John smiled and said, "Hey there Rachel." John then walked over to his sister and the two of them embraced in a hug. When they separated from the hug, John introduced Ash and May to his family. John said, "Mother, father, Douglas, Rachel, this is Prince Ash Ketchum of the Kingdom of Pallet and Princess May Kirtman of the Petalburg Kingdom." John's mother walked over to May and said, "It's our honor to have you in our house, your highness." May blushed and John said, "They need a change of clothes if they don't want to be identified. That's why we came here." John then ask Rachel is May could borrow some of her clothes, Rachel said, "Sure, I can let her use some." May smiled and said, "Thank you, Rachel, you are too kind." Rachel did a curtsy and said, "It's my pleasure, your highness." May blushed and told Rachel, "You can call me May." Rachel nodded her head said as she led May to her room, "Or course you high... I mean, May." After May and Rachel left the dining room, Ash asked John, "why is your house so close to the castle?" John told Ash, "My father was a squire for your Grandfather, back when he was alive. When he died, and your father took the crown, he knighted my father and that's how my father and mother met." John's father then walked in, carrying a Leather scabbard and inside the scabbard was a sword with the royal family seal on it. When John's father got to Ash and John, he said, "Your Highness…" John's father was interrupted by Ash telling him to just call him Ash. John's father apologized and said, "Ash, this sword was given to me by your father when he knighted me. When I retired from knighthood to settle down I tried to give this back to him. But he refused to take it and told me to keep it as a gift, for all the hard work I did as a knight." John's father then told Ash that the King visited him one day and told me that if he was to be killed in battle or the kingdom was to fall, I was to give you this sword." Ash took the sword and said, "Thank you, sir." John's father bowed his head, he then looked at John and said, "Son, you and your companions must stay for dinner to prepare for the journey ahead." John looked at Ash, and Ash said, "I am getting hungry." John looked back at his father and said, "Very well, we'll stay for dinner."

At the castle, the Cerulean Kingdom General who oversaw the army made up of soldiers under his command and soldier from the Kingdom of Twinleaf had the higher-ranking knights of the Kingdom of Pallet executed while he made the Queen a slave. He then said, "Bring me the Prince and his 'true Princess' to me." One soldier from the Cerulean Kingdom forces approached the General and said, "We… we could not find them, they seem to have escaped, I'm sorry sir, I tried." The General said nothing, all he did in response was take his sword and swung it to cut the soldier's head off. The General then said, "Take this body and burn it." Two soldiers from the Kingdom of Twinleaf picked up the body and threw it on the bonfire with the rest of the dead bodies. Back at John's family's house, John's mother made excellent Pork chops with Pasta and homegrown pasta. John and his family eat happily while Ash and May barely touched their plates. John looked at the royal couple and said, "You two need your strength if we're going to make the trip to the Pewter Kingdom." Ash and May looked at John, then at each other, and finally at their plates. Ash slowly grabbed his fork, stabbed some pasta, and slowly put the pasta in his mouth. Ash's eyes widened and said, "This is very delicious." May the took her fork and ate some of the pasta, and she also said that the pasta is delicious. John's mother smiled and said, "I'm happy that my cooking is enjoyed by royalty once again." Ash then took his knife and cut off a piece of the pork chop and May ate some of the homegrown Cabbage. By the end of supper, Ash and ay completely wiped their plates clean.

As John's mother and Rachel cleaned the dishes, John and Ash were outside discussing their plan. John suggested that they ask King Brock for assistance. But Ash told John, "I think we should go to mount. Moon and gather the remnants of our army and prepare our counter-attack." John shook his head and said, "Your Highness, most of our army were volunteers, once they hear the castle has fallen, who would come to our aid. No, we must do ask for help from the Pewter Kingdom." Ash asked John why they should do his plan, to which John looked at Ash and said, "Ash, your father asked me to make sure that you stayed safe and protect you with my life, that means I need to get you out of the country." Ash was getting angry at John that he slapped him and said, "You can not tell me what to do!" John stood up and refrained from hitting Ash back, so he just walked away.

Back inside the house, May was looking in the mirror at her disguise to get to the Pewter Kingdom when John walked by, took a step back and told her, "You need to talk to Ash." When May asked why, John told her, "Ash wants to head to Mount. Moon to rally our forces there." Back with Ash, Pikachu walked up to him and said, "Hey Ash, you doing okay?" Ash looked at Pikachu with shock and said, "Pikachu, you just spoke English." Pikachu was shocked to hear Ash say that and said, "Wait, you can understand me?" Ash nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I understood you." Ash then realized what made him understand Pikachu, he looked down at the Pendant and said, "The pendant's powers. It has to be." Then Pikachu asked Ash what was bringing his master down, Ash looked at Pikachu, then at the bright night sky and said, "John thinks we should go to the Pewter Kingdom to ask for help, but I told him that we should head to Mount. Moon so we can rally our remaining forces there to launch a counter-attack." Pikachu shook his head and said, "that won't work, the reason is that we won't be able to muster the forces to fight the united army of the two kingdoms and be victorious." Ash then realized what Pikachu meant, he heard some castle guards speaking that the attacking army outnumbered the defenders 20 to 1, and the castle had 165 defenders, so the enemy army had 3,300 soldiers. Ash then felt bad for slapping John and went to find him to apologize.

When Ash found John, he was in his family's main room, sharpening his personal sword. When Ash sat down in the seat across from John, took in a deep breath and said, "John… I would like to apologize for what I did, you know slapping you and all." John looked at Ash, smiled and said, "I figured you would apologize sooner or later." John then asked Ash if he changed his mind, to which Ash said, "Yes, I have changed my mind and agree to head to the Pewter Kingdom to ask for aid." John smiled again and said, "Good, we'll leave first thing in the morning." Unknowing to John and Ash, May heard the entire conversation, she was glad that they made up.

The next morning, John had Ash try on some of his clothes to help him being in disguise. Before the three companions left, John's father brought over 2 Rapidashes. John's father then said, "Daisy and Tulip can get you to the Pewter Kingdom quicker then you get there walking." John walked over and petted one of the Rapidashes and said, "Hey there Tulip, did you miss me." Tulip brought her head ever so slightly towards John, showing him that she missed him. Ash asked John's father what May was going to ride on, John answered for his father and said, "Ash, she's riding with you and your Pokémon." Ash, realizing that it would be gentlemen like to have her ride with him and he said, "Oh, well, I was going to offer, but I figured I ask in case he had another Rapidash." John and May just rolled their eyes and John got on Tulip and said, "Mount up."Ash was the first to get on the other Rapidash, he then extended his hand out to May to help her up onto Daisy. After May got on Daisy, Pikachu and Eevee jumped into the laps of their human Partner. John then turned to his family and said, "Please take care." John's father said the same thing, John nodded his head and told his father, "I'll be careful." John turned his attention to Ash and May and he said, "Let's go." John then made Tulip go into a gallop, Ash and May followed on Daisy. John's Father watched as his son and the royal couple gallop out of sight towards the Pewter Kingdom.

About an hour after John, Ash, and May left John's family's house, a group of troops arrived on Zebstrikas and they dismounted. The leader of the soldiers entered the property and knocked on the door. When John's father answered the door, the leader said, "Greetings, I am Sargent Sawyer of the Cerulean Kingdom, we are looking for Prince Ash Ketchum, he is wanted by the General to be executed, have you seen him?" John's Father shook his head and said, "No, I have not seen my Prince." Sargent Sawyer then said, "He is not your Prince, not anymore, as of 10 hours ago, the Kingdom of Pallet became the newest addition to the Cerulean Kingdom." John's father knew that John and Ash would be back with reinforcements, so he just repeated the same thing he told Sawyer before, he did not see Ash at all in the last hour. Meanwhile, John, Ash, May, and their Pokémon were galloping through the Countryside when they were suddenly attacked by a squad of Cerulean Kingdom soldier, John told Ash and May to stay down while dealt with the squad. As John fought the squad of Soldiers, one Archer got behind him and attempted to fire an arrow at him when a sword was plunged into the Archer's heart. When John got done with the squad of soldiers in front of him, he turned to see the archer that was going to kill him lying dead on the ground, Ash standing above him with his sword in hand and blood was running down the blade. John smiled and said, "Well, you just got your first kill, your father would be proud." Ash looked his sword and said, "That was…exciting." John then got back on Tulip and said, "Let's get moving, scouts will discover the bodies." Ash and May got back on Daisy and the two Rapidashes carried John, Ash, May, Pikachu, and Eevee away from the dead soldiers and towards the Pewter Kingdom.

When night rolled over, John, Ash, and May set up camp. Ash and May got the tents set up while John looked at the map he always carried with him. When the tents were set up, John called Ash and May over to the campfire and said, "By my calculations, we should reach the border in a day's ride." Ash looked at the map and said, "Okay, now who should be on watch." John said that he would be on watch all night. Ash asked John, "Why don't we do rotations." John told Ash that he has gone 3 nights without sleep before, and he is the more experienced fighter of the group. Ash and May weren't going to argue because John was right, he was the more experienced fighter out of the three of them, so they let him keep watch. As the night went on, John walked around the campsite while May and Ash slept in the tents. John made sure that no one was sneaking up on him so he would not be backstabbed.

The next day, John woke Ash and May up so they can get going. John told the Ash and May that he would be back, he was going to get food. After Ash and May tore down the tents and got them packed up, John returned with apples and fruits. John then said, "It's not a big breakfast that you guys are used to, but we're in a hurry. The smoke from the fire will be seen from the castle, and once they see it, they will send a squad of soldiers to investigate." Ash and May understood what John meant and the three traveling companions got back on the two Rapidashes and they continued on their way to the Pewter Kingdom capital. Back at the campsite, 5 soldiers on Zebstrikas arrived and the soldiers dismounted to examine the site. One soldier said, "Whoever was here, left a while ago the campfire is still warm. My estimates put the time that this fire was put out was about an hour ago" The Sargent walked over to the campfire and asked the other soldier, "Do you think that the Prince, his Bodyguard, and his Fiance were here?" The soldier kneeling down stood up and said, "Hard to say, the three of them could have fled any direction." The Sargent then said, "Well, let's keep looking?" Just then, one of the Corporals said, "Sargent, I found tracks heading North/Northwest." The Sargent made a smirk and told his men to get on the Zebstrikas and they would follow the tracks that lead North/Northwest.

After an hour of riding on Daisy and Tulip, John, Ash, May, Pikachu, and Eevee arrived at the southern border of the Pewter Kingdom. When the three traveling companions got off the Rapidashes, John told Daisy and Tulip, "Follow the river until you get to a safe spot to traverse the river. Get home safely." Daisy and Tulip nudged their snouts against John's face one last time before galloping away. After seeing his Family's Rapidashes gallop away John turned to Ash and May and said, "Let's go, the Pewter Kingdom's Captial isn't far from here." Ash, May, John, and their Pokémon started to make their way on Pewter Republic Soil to the Pewter Kingdom Capital. As John lead the royal couple to the Pewter Kingdom Capital, Ash and May were playing around while John was in front. When John got tired of hearing the two of them playing around, he turned around and yelled, "WILL THE TWO OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF, IM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON THE MAP!" Ash and May's faces showed surprise and fear when John yelled at them, he then took a big breath in and let it out and said, "I'm sorry, it's just…I left the King and Queen behind in the castle when it was my duty to protect them and you, I feel like I failed my mission." Ash walked up to John and placed his hand on John's right shoulder and said, "I know you wanted to stay, so did I, but my father ordered you to get me to safety in the Pewter Kingdom. I wanted to stay too, but my father used facts to convince me to leave the castle. You did all you thought you could do, now you're needed here and now." John realized Ash was right and he said, "Thank you, Ash, now let's get going." But before the three traveling companions could go anywhere, they heard a voice say, "You're not going anywhere." Just then, soldiers from the Cerulean Kingdom appeared from behind trees, boulders, and bushes. John pulled his sword out and readied himself for Battle, Ash did the same thing. The Sargent of the ambushing squad took a step forward and said, "Prince Ash Ketchum, you are under arrest by order of the King of the Cerulean Kingdom." John looked at the Sargent and said, "This land is part of the Pewter Kingdom, you have no right to be here." The Sargent laughed and said, "What they don't know won't…" the Sargent was interrupted by an arrow hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, dead. Before the Cerulean Kingdom soldiers could react, several Soldiers pounced on the Cerulean Kingdom soldiers and pinned them down as John, Ash, and May watched it all go down.

After the Soldiers from the Cerulean Kingdom were subdued, a Captain with the emblem of the Pewter Kingdom walked out from behind a tree. As John put his sword back in the scabbard on his belt, along with Ash, the Captain walked up to the three companions and said, "Welcome to the Pewter Kingdom Knight John, Prince Ash of the kingdom of Pallet, and Princess May of the Petalburg Kingdom." John was surprised that the Captain knew who he was along with Ash and May. John then asked the Captain, "How do you know who we are?" The Captain took his helmet off and said, "My name is Max Maple, Captain in the Pewter Kingdom army, and since we do trade with the Kingdom of Pallet, we knew of you and Prince Ash. As for how we know Princess May, a messenger arrived at the castle stating that Prince Ash has chosen a Princess to be his wife, and that was you, Princess May, we also do trade with the Petalburg Kingdom." Captain Max then said, "Right now, we need to get you three to the capital, King Brock would like to speak to you about freeing the Kingdom of Pallet." John looked towards Ash and the two of them smiled, John then looked at Max and said, "Lead the way Captain." Max nodded and told his mean to march to the Capital and the people waiting there.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I, Crusherboy93, am doing this as a sequel to Zaeeevee's story called, the Princess and the Cheri Berry. I have total permission to do this by the original creator. I always ask to make either a sequel or my own version of a story. I would never plagiarize stories._**

 ** _This review is by the original creator, Zaeeevee;_**

 ** _Wow... this is...  
just WOW! I'm at a loss for words.  
this is great so far! keep it up._**

 ** _hope Princess May can get a few more speaking roles in there though. (Well, here you go. I edited the review, so it gets rid of any error marks)_**

 ** _Ash – 21_**

 ** _May – 20_**

 ** _John - 21_**

 ** _Misty – 22_**

 ** _Dawn – 19_**

 ** _Gary – 21_**

 ** _Brock – 25_**

 ** _Tracy – 23_**

 ** _Blaine - 55_**

 ** _Max – 20_**

 ** _Iris – 22_**

 ** _Cilan - 26_**

* * *

As John, Ash, May, and their Pokémon were being escorted to the Pewter Kingdom capital, Princess May ran up to catch up with Captain Max and asked him, "How have you been Max?" Max looked at Princess May and said, "I've been good May. How are mom and dad?" May looked at the ground before she said, "Mom and dad are doing fine, we had dinner with then recently. But what I want to know is why you said that your last name is Maple when your last name is Kirtman." Max looked at his sister and said, "If I told King Brock that I was Max Kirtman from the Petalburg Kingdom, he wouldn't have given me a rank in his army." After Max got done saying why he used the last name Maple, Princess May said, "But when I marry Ash, you become heir to the throne in the Petalburg Kingdom. Max told his sister, "That's just it, I don't want to be King, I don't think I can do it." Then, Princess May told her brother that she was nervous of marrying Ash even before she was chosen to be the Princess to marry him. She then said, "But as I got to know Ash, he was kind to Pokémon, his kingdom's people, and even talked to a Dragon-type Pokémon and saved a village. That showed me that Ash was a person I wanted to marry." Max was impressed at how May spoke about Ash, about how kind he is, how passionate he is to People and Pokémon alike. Max then said, "Ash must have learned that he needs to be kind to People and Pokémon from his father." May nodded her head and said, "As I got to know Ash, I also got to know his Parents, the King was a kind and thoughtful ruler, the Queen treated me like I was already married to Ash." Max smiled and said, "Well, when we free the Kingdom of Pallet, we can free the Queen and avenge the King." Everyone stopped after Ash heard Max say the last three words and called out Max's name. Ash then walked over May and Max and said, "What do you mean by avenge the King?" Max looked at Ash with sorrow in his eyes and said, "Before the Castle in the capital fell, the King was hit by several Arrows and a sword shoved through his chest, but the killing blow was an arrow through the heart, I'm sorry." As John walked up to May, Max, and Ash he said, "Does that mean…" Max nodded his head and said, "Ash Ketchum is now the King of the Kingdom of Pallet." Ash was at a loss of words, all he did was stumbled backwards before sitting down on a log.

After getting Ash off the log, the company of soldier and royalty continued their journey to the Pewter Kingdom capital. When they got to the outskirts of the Capital, John, Ash, and May saw tents with the Kingdom of Pallet's emblem on all of them. As John, Ash, and May walked past the tents, people stopped whatever they were doing and watched as the three companions walked on by. One citizen stopped the three of them, knelt and said, "Greetings your Highnesses, I thought for certain that you two were lost." Ash bent down and pulled the Citizen up and said, "No kneeling, we're all refugees right now." Max interrupted Ash and the Citizen by saying, "Your Highness, the King awaits you in the throne room of the castle." Ash nodded his head and before he left the tents and the refugees he said, "I will return to you all, and we will take back the Kingdom of Pallet." The Pallet people cheered as their Prince raised his sword in the air and made his way to meet King Brock. John hung back with May and he said, "Ash sure knows how to get a crowd their hope back." May nodded and said, "He must take after his father." John nodded and said, "He will be the second ruler in a row to be kind to the people of the United Kingdom of Pallet." May looked at John and asked, "What do you mean by that?" "Ash's Great-grandfather on his father's side was cruel to the people, back when there were a north and south. As for his grandfather, he was kind and hated his father for what he was doing, so Ash's grandfather fled the castle to form a rebellion. As the rebellion went on, more and more of the knights serving under Ash's great-grandfather joined his grandfather until the rebels had enough forces to take the castle of the Northern Kingdom of Pallet and the Prince had his father executed. Peace was brought to the land at last and the newly crowned King, Ash's Grandfather, had the army help rebuild villages that were destroyed in the war and help eliminate poverty and slavery across the land." May was surprised to hear that there was slavery in the kingdom of Pallet before she was even born. John said that he would tell her more after they met with King Brock.

When Ash, John, and May entered the throne room, King Brock was in his suit of armor looking at a map of the Kingdom of Pallet with two people who look like younger versions of Brock, also in suits of armor. Captain Max cleared his throat to get Brock's attention. When Brock turned to look at him, Max said, "Sire, Prince Ash Ketchum of the Kingdom of Pallet, Princess May Kirtman of the Petalburg Kingdom, their Pokémon Pikachu and Eevee, and their Bodyguard, John Bertrand. Brock looked at the two younger versions of himself and signaled them to follow him. When the three of them reached Ash, John, Max, and May, Brock bowed his head and said, "Greetings, welcome to the Pewter Kingdom." John and Ash bowed their heads as May did a curtsy. John then asked King-Brock, "How have you been Brock?" Brock looked at him and said, "I've been good, and how have you been, my old friend?" John smiled and said, "I've been doing well." Just then, Ash turned John to look at him and Ash asked, "How do you two know each other?" "Well, do you remember that messenger that came from here all those years ago?" replied John. Ash nodded his head to John question, John then said, "Well, back then, Brock's father ruled the Pewter Kingdom with an Iron fist, just like your Great-Grandfather. But like your Grandfather, Brock was kind to the people; along with all his siblings. So, they, like your Grandfather, rebelled and asked your Father to help them. He obliged and sent his greatest knights, and myself, to aid the rebels. The Pewter Civil War ended shortly after that, with Brock's Mother and Father imprisoned for life until they died a few months ago, Brock was crowned King and he married a beautiful girl named Lucy. His brother, Forrest, was chosen to be the heir to the throne when Brock dies or killed." John then said, "As the Pewter Kingdom progressed after the Civil War ended, I paid King Brock several visits and we became the best of friends." King Brock nodded his head and introduced the two younger versions of him, King-Brock said, "These two are my brothers, Prince Forrest, and Prince Salvadore. The three of us form the oldest boys in the family." Forrest and Salvadore bowed their heads at the three guests. Brock then said, "I want everyone to leave the throne room, except John, Ash, Max, May, and my brothers." Everyone know was not on the list exited the throne room to allow Brock to talk to his guests.

After the last knight exited the throne room, Brock started the conversation by asking Princess May, "Are you happy to see your brother again?" Max looked at Brock and said, "Sire, if she has a brother, he left the room when you asked to talk to us." Brock looked at Max, smiled, and said, "Max, I know your last name is Kirtman." Max and May were shocked to know that Brock knew the truth, but when Ash and John heard what Brock said, they both said, "WHAT!?" Max looked at Ash and John and told them the truth. Max said, "My last name is Kirtman, I'm May's Brother and once she marries you, Ash Ketchum, I would be second in line to the throne." Ash realized why Max faked his last name and said, "You don't think you can do it, be King of a country at such a young age." Max nodded his head and said, "yeah, but what if I mess up and cause a revolt." Ash placed his hand on Max's shoulder and said, "As long as you treat the people with the utmost respect, they will not revolt." Max was glad that his sister's Fiancé gave him advice on how to be a good leader. Max then turned to King Brock and asked, "How and when did you find out?" Brock smiled and said, "I knew that you were lying about your last name when you asked to join my army." Max was upset that his fake last name was found out. But was relieved when he heard Brock say, "But I wasn't going to turn you down because you were Royalty, if you wanted to see how battles are fought before you took the crown, you only had to ask." Max was happy to keep his rank and be a Prince.

King Brock then said, "Now that's out of the way, let us return our focus to freeing the Kingdom of Pallet." John and Ash agree. But before they got to the table with the map, Princess May asked, "Can I change clothes quickly, I just feel uncomfortable in these clothes." Brock said that she could and asked Forrest to show her Yolanda's room. Forrest obeyed his Brother's request and asked Princess May, "Please follow me?" Princess May said, "Of course, thank you." As she and Forrest made their way to Yolanda's room. Brock looked back at the map and he said, "Right now, the Cerulean Kingdom has forces in the occupied Kingdom of Pallet." John was confused and asked, "What about the soldiers from the Kingdom of Twinleaf, isn't it occupying part of the Kingdom?" Brock shook his head and said, "Our spies in the Cerulean Kingdom tell us that Princess Misty grabbed all the land in the Kingdom of Pallet, while Princess Dawn claimed the Petalburg Kingdom as hers." Max shook in his armor after hearing what happened to his Home. John then said, "Well, looks like we got two countries to free. But how are we going to do that?" That was when Brock said, "We'll start by getting allies, right now it's just you and those who will follow you, and my army. We currently don't have the forces to match their numbers, so we need to gather allies and form an alliance to take down the Cerulean Kingdom and the Kingdom of Twinleaf." Everyone thought of potential allies when Max said, "how about the Kingdom of Littleroot, it's near my home country and my father is good friends with the King." Brock nodded his head and said, "Good, go there and ask them to join the alliance." Max nodded his head and left to go to the Kingdom of Littleroot. John was the next person to suggest a Kingdom and he said, "The Island Kingdom of Cinnabar, the King's navy is the best in the world." Brock nodded his head again and said, "I'll send Forrest and Salvadore to meet with King Blaine." Forrest nodded his head and said, "We'll leave right away." Brock placed his hand on Forrest's left shoulder and said, "Just be careful Forrest." Forrest told Brock that he would be fine. Before Forrest and Salvadore left, Ash made the final suggestion of kingdoms to help them out. Ash said, "I think we should also ask the King of the Kingdom of Viridian." Brock looked at the map and saw that the Viridian Kingdom and his kingdom had the Cerulean Kingdom nearly encircled, except for the Kingdom of Pallet since it is occupied by Cerulean Kingdom forces.

As John, Ash, Max, and Brock discussed plans to free the Kingdom of Pallet and the Cerulean Kingdom. Princess May got to know Brock's other siblings better. May asked Brock's Sister, Yolanda, "Where do you get these fabrics? They are so adorable." Yolanda told May, "Our Mother, who was on our side, goes to the villages in our Kingdom and sowers give her a roll of fabric to make our clothes." Princess May then said, "Wow, the sowers in your kingdom have an eye for fabrics." Yolanda then told May that after the Pewter Kingdom Civil War ended, we all helped the townspeople get readjusted to calm lives. Since most of our fabrics were used to make armor for our family's Civil War, we did not have a lot to make new clothes for. Fortunately, the Mareep allowed us to use their wool to make new fabric." Back in the throne room, Ash just asked Brock a question that shocked Brock to his core. Brock then said, "You want me to do…what?!" Ash then said, "I want you to announce me and May, husband, and wife." Everyone was in shock by what Ash asked Brock to do, except for John. After everyone recovered from, John said, "You are following your father's advice, and when you and Princess May get married, you can produce an Heir to the throne." Brock realized what John mean and what Ash wanted, but he slowly shook his head before saying, "I'm sorry, but only the royal Priest can do that." John looked at Brock and said, "Funny when my parents got married you married them." Brock's face flushed with embarrassment and said, "Well… I wasn't King at the time. By law, the King can't pronounce two people married, only approve it." Just then, the doors to the throne room opened to show the Kingdom of Pallet's Royal Priest. His clothes were torn, there were blood splats all over him and blood was dripping down his left arm. John and Ash ran to the elderly old man and help him to a seat. The man then said, "Prince Ketchum, thank goodness you're safe." "Well, my mother and father bought us time to escape. I wanted to stay, but John and my Father convinced me otherwise." The royal Priest then said, "Well, I take it that you are going to postpone your wedding to Princess May." Ash nodded his head and said, "Only until you get better completely, cause I'm following my father's advice and I need an heir to the throne." The royal Priest nodded his head and said that he would be honored.

Two months have gone by and John is teaching Ash basic combat skills in the castle courtyard as May watched them practice, slowly rubbing her belly. The Royal Priest pronounced them Husband and wife a month earlier. One of the combat moves John showed Ash was the Block and Swing. Ash, after practicing on a training dummy, asked John, "What will I be taught next?" John grabbed two practice swords and tossed one to Ash and said, "What's next for you is trying what I taught you on me to disarm me." Ash was shocked to hear what John told him, but he wasn't going to say no to a challenge. Ash was the first to try and strike his Opponent, but John blocked the attack with ease. Match after match, attack, Ash kept losing to John, but he wasn't going to give up yet. During a Training match, John said to Ash, "How many times must I tell you, you need to control my central line." Ash made a swing at John in a two-step formation. John easily got out of the way, but he said, "Good. Now again." As the match went on, John told Ash "Now you must try to destroy my focus, you're holding the training sword too tightly." When the training swords met, Ash's sword was sent flying, so John could catch it, John then said, "Now you held it too lightly." John then threw the training sword Back to Ash before Brock walked into the courtyard and said, "I take it that Ash's training is going well." John turned to face Brock and said, "Yes sir, Ash's training has progressed at a faster rate than I expected, and at this rate, we'll be ready to begin our campaign to free the Kingdom of Pallet and the Petalburg Kingdom in the next few days." Brock smiled and said, "Well, that's good to hear, and I bet you will be happy to hear this." When Ash asked Brock what he meant, Brock said, "We just received word that the rumors we planted in the Kingdom of Pallet about how the Prince will return to reclaim the land have sparked insurgencies against the Cerulean Kingdom soldiers stationed in there." John smiled, while Ash said, "That's great news. Now, how about the other Kingdoms, will they join us?" John got Ash's attention and he said, "as you and May slept last month, King Brock and I went to the Viridian Kingdom and asked King Gary to join our alliance." Brock was next to say, "Gary owed me a favor and he cashed it in when John and I asked him, so we have him to help us." Just then, Prince Forrest and Prince Salvadore entered the courtyard and said, "Brock, King Blaine has agreed to help us and is sending his navy to blockade the ports of our enemies, all we have to do give his ships a signal to begin blockading the ports. That left only one kingdom was left to be recruited into their alliance, the Kingdom of Littleroot. Brock was going to send a messenger to the Kingdom when John injected and said, "Let me go to the Kingdom of Littleroot, I know the King, he owes me a favor I'm going to use to have him join us." When Brock asked John if he was sure, John told Brock, "Yes, it must be me, if you send a messenger, then he'll think that you would want to attack the Kingdom of Pallet, and like I said, the King owes me a favor." Brock knew that he couldn't even try to change John's mind, so he said, "Fine, you may go." John smiled and said, "Thank you, your highness." John then left the courtyard to get on a Mudsdale to begin the long Journey to the Kingdom of Littleroot.

After John exited the Castle, King Gary arrived about an hour later, so they can begin drawing up plans once John enlisted the help of the Kingdom of Littleroot, they would put the plan into motion. Back with John, he saw two Cerulean Kingdom Soldiers harassing a woman and pinning her down. John got off the Mudsdale and drew his sword. John then said, "Let her go." The two cerulean Kingdom soldiers looked at John as if he was crazy, but one got up, drew his sword and said, "Why don't you run home and pretend you ever saw this." John, not going to leave her to get assaulted, threw his sword at the Cerulean Kingdom footman 's chest. As the first C.K. footman fell, the other drew his sword and attacked John. Being an expert in sword fights, John dodged the Footman's attacks long enough for him to get his sword from the dead one and used the Block and swing. When the footman swung, John blocked the attacked, ducked, and swung his sword deep enough to strike a fatal blow to the footman, causing him to fall to his knees, allowing John to swing back around and chopped off his head. When John put his sword away, he walked over to the woman and asked, "Are you okay?" The woman told John, "I'm fine, and grateful that you stopped them." "No problem, I'm John, what's your name?" said John. The woman told John that her name is Serena. John then told Serena, "well, let me take you back to your home." Serena looked at the ground before she said, "My family was killed when Cerulean Kingdom soldiers raided our homestead, they burned my house, I have no one to care for me." John felt sorry for Serena. John then said, "Well, you can come with me, I'm currently heading to the Kingdom of Littleroot to get them to join the alliance to free the Kingdom of Pallet and the Petalburg Kingdom, do you want to come?" Serena, not having anywhere else to go, said that she would like to go with John. So, after John got back on the Mudsdale, he helped Serena get on the back and they took off towards the Kingdom of Littleroot. After another hour of riding, they arrived at the Castle Gate for the Kingdom of Littleroot. When the guard asked who was asking to enter, John told the guard, "I am John Bertrand, I must speak with the King." The guard then turned his attention to someone on the other side of the wall, he then looked back at John and said, "Give me a moment, I'll lower the bridge for you." Back with Brock, Gary, and Ash, the three of them came up with the perfect plan to free the Kingdom of Pallet. Ash was the first to speak and he said, "Well, this plan seems foolproof, but the manpower is going to be a problem unless we get the Kingdom of Littleroot to join us." Suddenly, a Taillow flew into the map room, it had a message attached to one of its legs. When Ash got the message off the Taillow, he read the message out loud. The message read, "Ash, Brock, May, and Max, I arrived at the capital a few moments ago. I asked King Tracy to join the alliance, he said that he would love to free his occupied trade Partner, will return with the forces needed to boost our numbers, your ally, and servant, John." Cheers and smiles filled the map room. Ash then said, "We'll finally have a big enough army to free the Capital." Max nodded his head and said to his Brother-in-Law, "Your home will be freed, then it will be my home, correct?" Brock put his hand on Max's shoulder and said, "Yes, I swear to you that we will free both kingdoms." Max was happy to hear that his home will be freed from occupation by the forces of the Kingdom of Twinleaf.

After two days of waiting, John and the reinforcements had finally arrived at the Pewter Kingdom's Capital. John was given 300 footmen to help in the attacks and King Tracy came along to command his men while leaving his son in charge of the bigger force in the Kingdom of Littleroot. When Ash saw Serena, he asked John, "Uh, John, who is she?" John looked at Serena and back at Ash and said, "Her name is Serena, she was being harassed by two Cerulean Kingdom soldiers." John then leaned in closer and said, "The Cerulean Kingdom forces killed her entire Family and burned down her house, she has nothing." Ash felt sorry for Serena and said, "Well, when we retake the castle, we'll give her a room to sleep in until she gets back on her feet." John smiled and thanked Ash, he then walked over to Serena and said, "The King has granted you permission to let you sleep in the castle until we help you get back on your feet, after we retake the castle, of course." Serena managed to get a smile on her face, she then said thank you to Ash and John, both of which said, "You're welcome."

After going over the plan Ash, Brock, and Gary came up with, John found Serena in her temporal shelter. John asked Serena, "How are you holding up?" Serena looked at John and said, "I've been better." John then asked Serena, "Do you need me to get you anything to make you feel more comfortable?" Serena shook her head and said, "No thank you, I don't want to become a burden." John walked over to the young woman and said, "Serena, you're not a burden, I know you recently witnessed your whole family get killed, but the King welcomed me as if I was his own brother, even though they have nothing to connect the two. Now I want to help you out, and I'll treat you as one of my family." Serena smiled and said, "Can I please get another blanket, I feel like it's winter in here." John showed Serena a smile and nodded his head and he left the temporary living quarters for Serena. A few moments later, John returned to Serena's tent, bringing with him a nicely folded Blanket. John then handed Serena the Blanket and said, "Here you go." Serena took the Blanket and said, "Thank you, John." John nodded his head slightly and said, "You're welcome." John then left the tent Serena was in and prepared for the upcoming battle. As Serena unfolded the blanket, she saw a name on the blanket. The name read, "John Bertrand, knight of the Kingdom of Pallet." John gave Serena his blanket, even though she wouldn't have accepted it before he gave it to her, she appreciated the gesture from John, so she didn't run after him to return the blanket to him.

Inside the castle, Brock, John, Ash, and Max were getting their forces ready for the attack on the Kingdom of Pallet when a soldier entered the War room and said, "Your Majesties, a messenger from the Cerulean Kingdom has arrived and brings a message for King Brock." Brock told John and Ash to hide out of sight. When they got out of sight, Brock told the soldier to send the messenger in. when the messenger walked in, he approached Brock and said, "Great King-Brock, a squad of Cerulean Knights has gone missing, we found their shields and weapons on your territory. By order of my King, he demands you release them." Brock took a step forward and said, "If I recall, I told your King that no soldiers fro his or his allies were to come onto my land when he launched his attack against the Kingdom of Pallet and the Petalburg Kingdom. I owed the King of Pallet and when I chose NOT to allow your army to march through my territory, he thanked me for standing by him." The messenger then said, "Then you have just declared war against my King, I hope you can come to your senses and reconsider." Before the messenger left, Brock called to him and said, "Have you King come here so we can discuss things." The messenger said that he will deliver the message to his King and he left the castle. When John and Ash walked back into view, Brock said, "This complicates things." John and Ash both nodded their heads and agreed with Brock, there might be a battle coming soon if Brock didn't hand over the Cerulean Knights.

About a half hour, after the Messenger left Brock's castle, Brock gathered all the captured Cerulean Knights in the throne room and had a Hypno brought in to hypnotize the Knights in forgetting that they saw John, Ash, and Princess May. When the King returned with a small group of Knights to protect him in case of an ambush. When the King of the Cerulean Kingdom approached Brock he said, "King-Brock, I know you have a squad of my soldiers, please give them back to me." Brock looked at Max, to which Max nodded his head and left to get the Cerulean Knights. Brock turned back to the Cerulean King and said, "I thought we had an understanding, that no Cerulean Knights were to be within my kingdoms borders when you went to war with the Kingdom of Pallet." The Cerulean King said that he had no idea that his soldiers were in Brock's kingdom and apologized for it and was willing to pay a hefty price of 10,000 gold coins. Brock took the payment and decided not to declare war on the Cerulean Kingdom, _yet_. Just then, Max reentered the throne room with the Cerulean Knights, in their armor and tied up. Brock then said, "Max release them, they are free to go back to their kingdom." Max nodded his head and released the Cerulean Knights to their comrades. Brock then told the King of the Cerulean Kingdom, "If I find out that soldiers from your kingdom are marching through my kingdom to get to a battle WITHOUT my permission, I will take it as an act of war and I will not hesitate to defend my Kingdom." The Cerulean King understood what Brock meant and 'promised' not to have any Cerulean knights trespass again.

After the King of the Cerulean Kingdom left, Brock, John, and Ash all looked at each other and were all thinking the same thing, that the King of the Cerulean kingdom would not keep his promise and secretly have troops march through Brock's Kingdom. John suggested to Brock to have patrols along the Kingdom's Border to prevent any knights from the Cerulean Kingdom from entering their land. Brock then said, "I will do that, and with the 10,000 gold coins we can either hire Mercenaries, recruit more soldiers, or we can do both." John voted for hiring Mercenaries and recruit more soldiers. Ash was also on board with John and he voted for hiring Mercenaries, so Brock came up with a new idea, he said, "We'll divide the gold coins amongst the four kingdoms that are in our alliance." John calculated the total in his head and said, "Each kingdom gets 2,500 gold coins." Brock agreed with that number, along with Ash, Gary, and Tracy, with the gold coins they can recruit more soldiers to their armies.

As Brock divvied up the gold Coins, May was paid a visit by her Brother Max. When Max saw May, he said, "Hey sis, when's the baby due?" May looked at her brother and said, "I don't know, But I'm hoping it's a girl, but Ash wants a boy." Max understood why his Brother-in-Law wanted a boy, to have an heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Pallet. But before Max could say anything, John walked in and said, "Max, we got to go, the kings are getting ready to march the alliance army towards the Kingdom of Pallet's Capital." Max nodded his head and told John that he would be right there. After John left the room May and Max were in, Max looked at his sister and said, "Wish me luck sis." May said good luck as Max walked out the doors, making him chuckle. When Max got outside the castle, he saw an army of 7000 soldiers, archers, and Pokémon.

After the army got into marching formation, Max got on his Rapidash and rode it to get to the front of the army with Ash, Brock, Gary, John, and Tracy. When he arrived, Brock drew his sword and said, "Alliance Army, forward, MARCH!" Brock then led the alliance army of four kingdoms on his Mudsdale and they marched forward to the Kingdom of Pallet. As the army marched on, Princess May walked out and watched as the united army marched by her and the civilians. After the army left to retake the capital of the kingdom of Pallet, Princess May was paid a visit by Serena, the young woman John rescued from Cerulean Foot soldiers. When Princess May asked Serena, "How have you been holding up Serena?" Serena showed Princess May a small smile and said, "I have been getting better, despite what happened to me." May smiled and told Serena that she was glad that Serena was getting better and not letting tragedy affect her forever. Princess May then said, "Your family would want you to keep going, for them." Serena thought about May told her nodded her head while saying, "I will, thank you, your highness." May let out an abrupt chuckle before she told Serena, "Serena you can call me May." Serena smiled and said, "Okay, thank you May." "No problem Serena, now let's talk about John and how you have it for him." Replied May, causing Serena to blush.

Back with the Alliance Army, several patrols that stopped Cerulean Knights from crossing the border sent messengers back to Brock and the alliance Kings with their reports. Brock looked at John and said, "Good call with suggesting the patrols on my kingdom's borders John." John bowed on his Rapidash and said, "It was my pleasure, Brock." Brock looked at the sun and saw that it was almost sunset, so he said, "Let's make camp here and continue in the morning." As the army began setting up camp, Brock, Ash, Gary, and Tracy looked at a map of the Kingdom of Pallet and saw that there were three routes to the capital. When John and Max arrived from setting up their tents, two other people arrived with them and one of them was a woman, standing next to her was what looked like a Dragon-type Pokémon. The other person was a male with a giant green monkey. When Brock saw John and Max, he said, "Ah, John, Max. I would like to introduce to you two King Gary's and King Tracy's Second-in-Command." The woman introduced herself first and she said, "Greetings, I am Knight Iris of King Gary's council, this is my Partner Pokémon Haxorus." The Pokémon took a step and shouted, "HAXORUS!" It then took a step back." The man standing next to Haxorus bowed and said, "Greetings, my name is Cilan, and this is my Partner Pokémon Semisage." Semisage did the same thing Haxorus did, it took a step forward and said its name, "Semisage." John said hello to Iris and Cilan, so did Max. Ash then said, "We've made a good time because we're close to my Kingdom's Border, so we should cross the border in the next 2 days." John was the first after Ash to speak and he said, "Sirs, if I may." Brock said that John could speak, and John said, "I request permission to take a small group of soldiers and go into Cerulean Kingdom Territory to cause some problems for the enemy army, so the King would have to relocate some of the soldiers in the Kingdom of Pallet back to their home kingdom to help deal with us." Brock looked at his fellow kings and they all nodded their head. Brock then looked back at John and said, "Very well, you may take a platoon of soldiers to carry out your plan." John bowed and said, "Thank you, sire, I'll get the platoon together and we will leave immediately." But before John could turn around and leave the tent, he heard Max asked Brock, "May I go with him." John turned around again and said, "King-Brock, what I have in mind is something Prince Max should not be a part of, it will be dangerous, and he might get killed. If he dies, who will be King in the Petalburg Kingdom, nobody." Brock thought about Max's request and said, "Unfortunately Max, John is correct, if you were to be killed, there would be no King for the Petalburg Kingdom when your father dies, and the crown needs to be passed on." Max was angry with John for bringing up the fact that he was next in line to the throne of the Petalburg Kingdom, angrier at Brock for denying his request. Max then left the tent they were under. John volunteered to go after him, but Brock said not to, Brock then said, "Max needs time to cool off. Besides, you need to get your platoon together for your plan." John nodded his head and left the tent to prepare his Platoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I, Crusherboy93, am doing this as a sequel to Zaeeevee's story called, the Princess and the Cheri Berry. I have total permission to do this by the original creator. I always ask to make either a sequel or my own version of a story. I would never plagiarize stories._**

 ** _Ash – 21_**

 ** _May – 20 , 3 months pregnant_**

 ** _John – 21_**

 ** _Serena – 23_**

 ** _Misty – 22_**

 ** _Dawn – 19_**

 ** _Gary – 21_**

 ** _Brock – 25_**

 ** _Tracy – 23_**

 ** _Blaine – 55_**

 ** _Max – 20_**

 ** _Iris – 22_**

 ** _Cilan – 26_**

* * *

When John got his platoon together, it consisted of soldiers from the four Kingdoms, he then told the Platoon their mission. John told them, "I have been given permission by the four kings to commission this united Platoon for one goal, to cause enough Havoc in the Cerulean Kingdom to force the King to pull forces out of occupying the Kingdom of Pallet, and maybe cause a revolt in the land." "That won't be necessary." Said a voice behind John. When he turned around, John saw a group of civilians, Ash and Max were among them. When John asked Ash, since he recognized the voice, "What do you mean I don't have to?" Ash answered John's question by saying, "These people here are rebels from the Cerulean Kingdom, they say that the people didn't want to go to war with the Kingdom of Pallet." One of the men nodded his head and said, "It's true. We pleaded with the King not to declare war, but he did anyway, after talking with his daughter, Princess Misty." John was shocked to hear that and realized something. John then said, "Ash, you don't think…" Ash knew what John was trying to get him to say and he said, "That Misty is somehow controlling her father, that is exactly what I think." John was glad that Ash was thinking and began to wonder how Misty would control her Father, and if Dawn was doing the same with her father. Ash then said, "John, you're still going to be sent into the Cerulean Kingdom, but you're going to help the Cerulean Rebels and find out how Misty is controlling her father." John nodded his head and said, "I'll send a messenger when I find out how she's doing it." Ash smiled and told John to be careful in the Cerulean Kingdom. John showed a smirk on his face and said, "I'm always careful." John turned around and said, "MOVE OUT!" before Ash could even say anything. The platoon John got together followed their orders and began marching towards the Cerulean Kingdom with the Cerulean Rebels. Ash just chuckled a bit and walked back to the big where the other three kings were.

A few days later, in the occupied Kingdom of Pallet, the appointed Governor of the occupied Kingdom of Pallet had to deal with several of his subordinates deserting and joining the local Rebels or just headed home because they thought that they should not be there. The LT. Governor walked up to him and said, "We need to deal with these deserters, now." The Governor looked at the LT. Governor and asked, "What do you want me to do, hm. We are now down to enough men to hold the castle for a few days, the King pulled half our forces to deal with the rebels that opposed this war. So, tell me, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPOSE TO DO?!" Before the LT. Governor could answer the question, a Cerulean knight busted into the Dining Hall and said, "Governor, one of the towers spotted a big army marching towards the castle from the North." The Governor then ordered all his remaining loyal soldiers there to man the north wall and prepare for a battle. When the army arrived at the wall, Brock had his Mudsdale take a few steps forward and he said, "Whoever oversees the Cerulean Kingdom forces, I demand that you take your men and leave the kingdom of Pallet at once." The Governor walked onto the wall and said, "We're not at war with the Pewter Kingdom, so leave before…" He was interrupted by Brock saying, "Your King moved his forces across my land without permission, so that means he declared war on my kingdom when he did that, so here we are, me and my allies." After Brock said 'allies' the other kings moved forward on their mounts, Ash on his Rapidash, Tracy on his Zebstrika, and Gary on his Dodrio. When the Cerulean Governor saw Ash, he said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the former Prince of Pallet, decided to come home after months of hiding in the mountains." Ash shook his head and said, "I never went to the Mountains to hide. My father told me to go into hiding, but I never did, I fled and vowed one day I would return to free my home. Now I have returned and I'm going to keep my promise, as the new King of the Kingdom of Pallet, I demand that you leave my castle and return to your home kingdom." The Governor laughed at what Ash demanded, he then said, "This fallen kingdom is now the territory of the Cerulean Kingdom now, leave before blood is spilled." Ash grew angry and shouted, "Blood has already been spilled, my father and his knights and all the castle defenders here, my mother forced into slavery, and slaughter my people." The Governor smirked and said, "If the people stopped rebelling and killing my men, then they would not have to be killed." Ash's anger grew even more and again shouted, "The people are rebelling because their homeland is invaded by foreign forces, they refuse to bow to a false King." The Governor's anger from Ash insulting his King took control and shouted, "WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP THIS CASTLE, IN THE NAME OF OUR KING, WE WILL DEFEND IT WITH OUR VERY LIVES!" Ash, with anger clouding his mind, took a spear from one of the soldiers next to him and threw it at the Governor, hitting him in the chest. The Governor stumbled backward and fell off the Rampart and landed on a Turtonator's back, causing the Turtonator to use Shell Trap, blowing the Governor's Body to bits. The Cerulean Kingdom Garrison inside the walls were shocked that their leader that they knew for years, was killed by a spear and a shell trap. The LT. Governor turned back around and said, "You have just made a grave mistake." Suddenly, there was an explosion at the south wall, and alliance forces were swarming the castle. The LT. Governor was confused when he heard Brock laugh and he asked Brock, "What's so funny." Brock told him, "You see, while we were talking and arguing, a smaller army came up from the south and blew up part of the south wall. So, by now our men have taken the courtyard and…" Before Brock could even finish his statement, the drawbridge lowered and the Yett raised. Brock looked in the direction of the drawbridge and said, "CHARGE!" the entire army that was with Brock and the three other kings rushed to the gate and swarmed into the Castle from the north, catching the Cerulean Garrison in a Pinsir maneuver.

As the battle to retake the castle from the Cerulean Kingdom forces went on, Ash and Max broke off from the main battle to find Ash's Mother, Queen Delia. With Pikachu by his side alongside Max and his Sceptile, Ash fought through several Cerulean Knights as they made their way to the dungeons to find Ash's Mother. As Ash and Max looked for Ash's Mother; Brock, Gary, and Tracy and their soldiers won the battle and the remaining Cerulean Knights surrendered, along with the LT Governor while some soldiers managed to escape through the hole that was made and ran all the way back to the Cerulean Kingdom. Back with Ash and Max, they just arrived at the dungeons and found Ash's Mother hanging from chains on a wall. Max keep an eye out for any more Cerulean Soldiers while Ash got the keys to the chains and helped his mother down from where she was. When Delia opened her eyes to see her some rescuing her, she smiled and said, but weakly, "My little boy has grown up into a man, I'm proud of you Ash." Ash smiled and said, "Thank you mother, now let's get you to a doctor." Ash asked Max to help him get Delia to a hospital tent, so Max got on the other side of the Queen and helped Ash with his mother. When the three of them got into the courtyard, alliance soldiers were taking the bodies of the Cerulean Knights and giving them a proper burial, outside the castle walls. All the wounded knights, footman, and Pokémon were being treated for the wounds they received in the battle. When a doctor of the Royal Pewter army saw Queen Delia and rushed over to take her to a gurney to treat her wounds. Meanwhile, in the Cerulean Kingdom, the retreating Cerulean forces from the kingdom of Pallet were attacked by the rebels and John's Platoon and some were taken, prisoner. When John talked to one of the prisoners, he asked, "Where did you get those cuts and bruises?" The prisoner replied by saying, "An Army consisting of the Pewter Kingdom, the Kingdom of Viridian, the Kingdom of Littleroot, and the exiled King of the Kingdom of Pallet attack the Kingdom of Pallet's main castle and overran our forces there, the army I can assume you are a part of." John nodded his head and said, "I am, along with everyone that doesn't have their face painted." John then turned to a Pewter Army soldier and said, "Get the men ready, we're moving out." The soldier followed his instructions and left to inform his allies. John then looked at the rebel leader and said, "We will be back with the army, so we can find out what happened to your King." The rebel leader nodded his head and said, "We'll await your return." John turned to look back at the Prisoner and said, "When I do return, I'll have more questions for you, but until then, you stay nice and quiet." The prisoner gave John an 'It's not like I'm going anywhere' look. John chuckled and left the room to mount his Rapidash.

After two days of travel, John's Platoon arrived at the Kingdom of Pallet's capital. The castle still had signs of the fight that happened there two days ago, the hole in the southern wall, blast marks along the inner walls and the ground, and there were soldiers from the Cerulean Kingdom stripped of their armor and tied up to be taken with them when the alliance army began march to the Cerulean Kingdom. After John got off his Rapidash, he was approached by Ash, in his father's Armor. When John saw the armor he said, "Well, look at you. You fit perfectly in your father's armor." Ash smiled and said, "Thank you, I just wish he was still alive to see this." John placed his hand on Ash's shoulder and told him that his father would be proud at the man Ash has become, making Ash smile and thanked John for cheering him up.

Two days, later, the four royal families gathered in the throne room of the Kingdom of Pallet's Capital for the crowning of Ash Ketchum as King. Ash's Mother had her arm in a cast and said to herself, "I'm happy for my son. I just wish I could have been there at the wedding. But I' here watching his coronation, I hope he inherited his Father's wisdom." After Ash sat down in the throne, The Royal priest of the Kingdom of Pallet took the royal crown and said, "By the will of Arceus, by the will of your ancestors, and by you will to defend your kingdom, I now pronounce you King Ash Ketchum the first" the royal Priest bowed down before the new King, as did everyone else in the room. As the party after the coronation proceeded, John showed Serena where she was sleeping. Serena was surprised to see such a big room, and she could sleep in it. Serena then turned to look at John, pulled him into a hug and said, "Thank you John, for everything." John happily gave Serena a hug back and told her, "You're welcome Serena. If you ever need a thing, you let me know and I shall speak with Ash." Before John left Serena's new room, Serena asked John, "Why did you give me your blanket?" John realized that Serena saw his name, he then looked at her and said, "because you asked for a blanket." John then left the room, leaving Serena love-struck, she was in love with John and was worried that he didn't feel the same way.

As John walked down the hall, his heart was beating out of control, he too was love-struck. When John walked into the throne room and Ash saw that he was in a good mood. When Ash asked John, "Why are you in such a good mood?" John looked at the new King and said, "I am in love my friend, and her name is Serena." Ash was happy that his bodyguard turned friend found someone to love and, with hope and luck, marry in the future. Just then, King Brock, King Gary, and King Tracy approached the two friends and Brock said, "It's time we march to the Cerulean Kingdom and help the rebels out." John smiled and said, "I couldn't agree more. After all, I promised the Rebel leader that I would return with the alliance army, and that is a promise I intend to keep." Brock chuckled and said, "Ash, I know you were just crowned King but…" Brock got interrupted by Ash before he could even finish talking, Ash said, "I know you don't think I can do this, recently crowned and all, but my people would always support a liberation war, and that is exactly what I intend to do, liberate the Cerulean Kingdom from Misty." John then said, "Don't forget the kingdom of Twinleaf. We don't know if Princess Dawn is doing the same to her father that Misty's doing to hers." Ash nodded his head and said that the Kingdom of Twinleaf would be the next kingdom to be freed.

As Ash gathered the former Rebel cells, filled with Cerulean Kingdom defectors, John paid a visit to his family, only to find that his family was killed a day before the attack on the castle. His family's house was burnt to the ground, his's family's Pokémon were all killed, including his family. When John looked around, he saw a note nailed to a tree and the note read, "This family betrayed the Cerulean Kingdom and helped the fallen Prince escape, they were made an example to all traitors to the Cerulean Kingdom." John was about to start crying when he heard a familiar sound. When he found the source of the sound, it his brother's pet Growlithe. It howled over Douglas's motionless body as John knelt next to it. John slowly pet the sad Growlithe and said, "I know buddy, I'll miss him too, I'll miss them all. But we must fight on, for Douglas, for Rachel, for them all." The Growlithe barked with excitement and was ready to get revenge on his master's killers, so he joined John on his quest to avenge his master and his family.

Back at the castle, all the rebel cells finished arriving and the Kanto Army was ready to join the fight once more. Ash addressed his army, he said, "Soldiers of the Kantian Army, we were defeated here months ago, and the result was the death of my father and the enslavement of my mother. You refused to bow to a King that you know nothing about, a King that will regret declaring war on us, and so will his ally, the King of the Kingdom of twinleaf. The King that had my father killed was the King of the Cerulean Kingdom. We believe that he was manipulated by his daughter, Princess Misty. When we engage the Cerulean army, King Brock and I will take a white flag to meet the King at the middle of the battlefield and look for anything that looks mysterious, but his army charges, you must charge too." As Ash went on, John returned from his destroyed home with his newest Pokémon, Douglas's Growlithe. After Ash finished rallying the troops, he saw John with the Growlithe and walked over to him and asked, "What's wrong John?" John looked at Ash and said, "I went to my house and found that was destroyed, burnt to the ground by the Cerulean Kingdom's occupational forces and they killed everyone and all the Pokémon except my brother's Growlithe." Ash was shocked to hear that John lost his entire family, even his house. Ash placed his hand on John's shoulder and said, "You can stay in the castle with me and May, along with your lover Serena." John's face turned a bright red and he said, "We are not lovers…yet." Ash couldn't help but laugh at John's current situation. But the feeling wasn't lost, for he was the same with May when he first met her. John then said, "I'm just waiting for the right time to ask her out to dinner." Just then, an idea came to Ash's head and he said, "Well if you want to invite her to dinner, invite her to the feast I'm having tonight to celebrate our kingdom's liberation." Again, John's face turned a bright red and he said, "Are you crazy, that's too soon, why in the world would you put me on the spot like that." Ash told John that he wanted to see his face get red as a tomato. John's blood boiled with anger, but he kept it cool to keep him from hitting Ash since he was the King now.

After have a long and embarrassing conversation with Ash and help from May, John got the courage he needed to ask Serena to the dinner, he knocked on her door three times. When Serena opened the door, John presented her what May helped him with, a blue dress. Serena was surprised, blue was her favorite color. When she asked John how he found out what her favorite color was, John told her, "Well, I had a little help from May. Anyway, I was hoping if you wanted to come to the dinner tonight to celebrate the liberation of the Kingdom of Pallet." Serena smiled and said, "I would love to go with you John, when is it." John smiled back at Serena and said that the dinner started at 5 O'clock. Serena nodded her head and said, "I'll be ready." Serena then took the dress John presented and closed the door to her room to change clothes for the dinner, which was in an hour. As John waited for Serena to get ready, Ash made sure that John and Serena sat next to each other. Meanwhile, three Cerulean assassins snuck up to the castles get to kill Ash and the other kings.

Back with John, the door to Serena's room open to reveal her in the blue dress. John's face blushed a bright red again before saying, "You look wonderful." Serena smiled and thanked John for the compliment. John then extended his hand to Serena, she placed her hand his and the two of them walked down the hall to the dining hall. Just then, John's senses were going off and he stopped. When Serena asked John what was the matter, John looked at her and said, "Head straight down this hall and take a left, from there walk straight and you'll arrive at the dining hall." As John ran down the hallway, Serena shouted, "Where are you going?" John slowed down, turned to look at Serena and said, "To protect our King." John then continued running down the hallway until he took a right to head to the north wall. Serena was confused but decided to follow John's directions and found the dining hall. As Serena got to her seat, John ran out to the north wall and looked over the ramparts to see nothing but darkness, but as the moon came out from behind the clouds, he saw the three assassins scaling the wall. John then, "ASSASSINS!" John then pulled out his sword and hopped over the outer wall section and fell onto one of the assassins and stabbed him in the chest, killing him. One of the other assassins signaled the other to go on while he held John off. Before John attacked him, the assassin drew his own sword and charged John, sword in hand, ready to cut John down. But before the assassin could strike him, John threw his sword at the assassin's arm and cut it right off. As the assassin screamed in agony, John ran up to him and one punched knock him out. Just then, he saw the third assassin hit the ground, arrows dotting all around his chest, arms, and legs.

As John stopped the bleeding on the assassin's arm and tied him up, Ash and 4 knights ran up to him. When he got to John, Ash asked, "John, are you okay?" John nodded his head and said that he was fine. John then asked Ash, "How did you know I would be out here?" Ash told John, "Serena arrived in the Dining Hall and said that you went running down the hall you were in and took a right, to the north wall." John smiled and said to himself, "I figured Serena might do that." Suddenly John's face showed that face when someone realized something that others keep telling that person, John just realized that Serena loved him back. John then said, "I'll talk to her later." After he finished talking, John turned to the one-arm assassin and checked his clothes until he found the Cerulean Kingdom Emblem. John then said, "Just as I guess, you're from the Cerulean Kingdom." The living assassin didn't respond to John's statement. Ash looked at two knights and said, "Take him to the dungeon to await interrogation." The knights did as their King said and took the assassin to the dungeon. Ash looked back at John and said, "Now, let's get you to your lover." John's anger suddenly boiled over and he shouted, "She's not my lover…yet, we went over this Ash. I just need to tell her that I love her and hopefully she will feel the same to me." Ash smiled that smile that John knew as the smile Ash used when he had something planned and that plan succeeded. Just then, Serena rounded the corner. John realized what just happened, Ash tricked him into admitting that he loved Serena, with Serena close by. Tears of happiness began to run down Serena's cheeks and she said, "I do love you, John, with all my heart." Serena then ran into John's arms and the two of them shared a deep loving kiss. When the two new lovers parted, John looked in the direction Ash and said, "You sir, are a sneaky one." Ash couldn't help but laugh, John's face blushed bright red AGAIN! Ash then said, "We better get to that feast." John nodded his head in agreement and with his arm linked with Serena's the three friends walked back into the castle to begin the feast in honor of the Kingdom of Pallet's freedom.

As the feast went on, May and Serena had a great conversation, they talked about children, making their own clothes together. Ash and John sweat-dropped at their conversation and John said, "Looks like those two will be good friends." Ash nodded his head in agreement. After the feast ended, John showed Serena her new room, the room where she and John would share. Serena turned to face John and said, "This place… this place is amazing." John smirked and said, "Well, it's the room my father had before he retired from knighthood to raise my family." When Serena said that she couldn't wait to meet his family, John became sad and said, "They were all killed by Cerulean knights, the only thing I have left from them is my little brother's Growlithe." Pointing to the dog Pokémon sleeping in the corner. Serena walked up to John, placed her hand on John's cheek and said, "I'm sorry John." John placed his hand on Serena's and said, "It's alright Serena, you didn't know." Meanwhile, in the Cerulean Kingdom, Misty paced back in forth in her room with Dawn on her bed. Misty then screamed and said, "How dare they, how dare they help the Kingdom of Pallet. I mean, the Kingdom of Pewter I get, but the other kingdoms, why did they get involved." Dawn looked at Misty and said, "The Kingdom of Littleroot sits in the same region as the Petalburg Kingdom, and the kingdom of Viridian were trading Partners with the two kingdoms we had our father's attack." Misty began fidgeting with the magic ring that she and Dawn made and said, "I know, but when we created those amulets and took control of our father's minds, we told them to hold the kingdoms at all costs." Dawn stood up, walked over to Misty and said, "I know, but when the rebels popped up in your kingdom, YOU had your father pull most of the occupying forces from the kingdom of Pallet. Meanwhile, I have my father keep the entire Twinleaf army occupying the Petalburg Kingdom to put down any rebellions, so I can't make him send you reinforcements." Misty fell to her knees, Dawn did the same and they both said, "We are, so dead."

The next morning, Ash and John were already in their suits of armor, ready to lead the allied army into battle. Before John got on his Rapidash, Serena approached him and pulled him into a kiss. When they parted, Serena said, "Be careful, and don't die or I will kill you." John held in the laughter before say that he would come back alive and kissed Serena on the forehead. After saying goodbyes, John got on his Rapidash and Ash on his, so they could begin the march to the Cerulean Kingdom. Along the way to the Cerulean Kingdom, the allied army's numbers grew more and more in every town they entered. This was the same in the villages in the Cerulean Kingdom. Apparently, the villages didn't want to go to war with the Kingdom of Pallet and tried to protest the war, but all the protests were taken out by the military, so the rebels were getting new recruits every day, they were now a force to be reckoned with. Meanwhile, in the Petalburg Kingdom, the Kingdom of Twinleaf's occupational forces were having a hard time putting down the rebellion there for the Petalburg kingdom's freedom. Caravans get ambushed before reinforcements can arrive, outposts are under constant attack by rebels and the capital had a food shortage to deal with. The Governor was beginning to lose control of him men like the Governor did in the kingdom of pallet, but the King's royal lieutenants kept the men in check for the Governor.

Back with the alliance army, they meet the army of Cerulean at a small village near the Capital of the Cerulean Kingdom. Ash, Brock, Tracy, Gary, Max, Iris, Cilan, and John began riding to the middle with the white flag of truce, the Cerulean King thought, "They just want to talk if the former Prince of the Kingdom of Pallet is riding out with them." The Cerulean King and his second in command, Misty, rode out to meet with Ash and John. As the Cerulean King and Misty rode closer to them, John saw that the king was wearing an amulet, and it was glowing. When John looked at the Cerulean King's eyes, they were the same color as the amulet. John had a theory, but he had to be sure. When the Cerulean King and Misty finally got to them, Ash said, "Greetings King Waterflower, I am hoping to end this with no more bloodshed." The Cerulean nodded his head and he said, "I agree, but only when the kingdom of Pallet signs over their rights to me, the rightful King." Before Ash could even respond, John reached for the amulet and took it off the King. After the amulet was removed from around his neck, the King's eyes went to normal and he placed his hand across his upper face before saying, "What happened? Where am I?" John then asked, "King Waterflower, what is the last thing you remember?" the King told John that the last thing he remembered was receiving the amulet in John's hands as a gift from Misty. John then said, "I was right, your highness, this amulet was enchanted by your daughter to control you." The King and Ash were shocked to hear what Misty did, and Misty's anger boiled over and she shouted, "You fool, you ruined my plan!" the Cerulean King was shocked to hear his daughter say that, meaning that what John said was true, he was tricked by Misty. Misty realized what she said and covered her mouth. The Cerulean King looked at Ash and said, "I am sorry for any pain and suffering I caused for your kingdom." Ash slowly lowered his head, raised it again and said, "It is alright, you weren't yourself." Just then, two knights came up to the three royalties and one soldier and the Cerulean King said, "Arrest my daughter for treason." The two knights looked at each other and shook their heads, making the King confused. Misty began laughing uncontrollably. John realized why she was laughing and said, "Those knights are no longer your knights, they fight for Misty." Misty smiled and said, "You are most correct John, a little more than half of the Cerulean army fights for me, and with the allied army over there not being able to tell who is friend or foe, they can't help out at all." After Misty finished her quick rant, thinking that she won, one of the Cerulean knights that rode up to them pulled his Rapidash next to Misty and said, "Um Commander, most of our forces surrendered after John took the amulet off your father." Misty made a look on her face that read, 'well, I'm toast.' The Cerulean King looked at his army and called for two loyal knights to take Misty to the castle and lock her up in the dungeon. The loyal knights that the King called for took Misty back to the Cerulean kingdom and to her awaiting cell. The knights that were loyal to Misty were also arrested and given a choice, reswear their loyalty to the Cerulean King, or be sent to an island prison controlled by ally forces. Not wanting to go to prison, all but 35 knights reswore their loyalty to the Cerulean King, who looked at Ash and said, "Tell your father that I would like to meet with him and discuss terms of peace." Ash's face quickly turned from a face of joy to a face of sadness, which made the Cerulean King confused. John saw that the Cerulean King was confused and said, "Ash's father was killed when a combined army consisting of your knights and knights from the Kingdom of twinleaf attack the castle, his mother was enslaved, but he freed her when the army you see behind us launched a surprise counter attack on the castle to liberate the kingdom of Pallet." The Cerulean King was shocked to hear that Ash's father was killed, he then said, "I am…truly sorry, King Ketchum." Ash nodded his head and said, "It's alright, now I ask you to join the alliance we have created, to help us take down the kingdom of twinleaf and liberate the Petalburg Kingdom." The Cerulean King smiled and said, "It would be my pleasure to help, after that we will discuss your terms of surrender." Ash shook his head and said, "That will not be necessary, you weren't thinking properly, your daughter was clouding your mind." John was next to speak, and he said, "And I bet that Princess Dawn did the same with her father." Brock thought about it agreed with John and said, "It's the only logical explanation." All the other kings and Second-in-Command's agreed, and Ash said, "In that case, I suggest that we start marching towards the Kingdom of Twinleaf and free the King from his daughter too." Everyone agreed, and the now bigger united army began the long march to the Kingdom of Twinleaf.

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Pallet, May and Serena decided to go into the town and buy some dresses. As they left the store they were in, Princess May said, "I hope Ash is okay." Serena nodded her head and said, "Don't worry, He has John to watch him, so he's going to come back to you and your child." May smiled and said, "You're right, with John by his side, he will definitely return. Thank you, Serena." Serena smiled and said, "Don't mention it May. It was my pleasure." Back with the united army, they just crossed into the Kingdom of Twinleaf. The people there were not at all like the villages to the Cerulean Kingdom, the united army faced resistance at every village they arrived at. Only a few villagers helped them fight back against the others. But when it came to the battle at Piplup Pass, the united army outnumbered the Kingdom of Twinleaf army in the kingdom 5 to 1. As the allied army got camp set up, Ash had John go on a scouting mission to gauge the enemy army. John did as he commanded, and he took a single soldier with him and scouted out the enemy army for weaknesses. As John and the soldier got closer to the enemy army, they saw a lot of Cerulean knights making up the army. John then said, "Well, it looks like those Cerulean knights didn't get the memo that the Cerulean King joined us." The soldier looked at John with confusion and said, "Memo, sir?" John realized that the soldier didn't understand him, so he told the soldier, "'Didn't get the memo' is a new way to talk I am creating, I'm going to call it "street slang." What do you think?" the soldier shook his head and said, "That'll never catch on." All John did in response was to roll his eyes and said, "Let's get back to camp." The soldier nodded his head in agreement and the two of them retraced their steps to get back to the alliance camp. When they got to the camp, John told the soldier to get some rest while he went to talk to the kings about their findings. When John arrived at the King's tents, he entered the biggest one. Inside were the 5 kings that made up the army and King Blaine that made up the majority of the alliance's navy. When Ash saw his Second-in-Command, he said, "Ah John, what do you have to report?" John bowed and said, "Your highnesses, the enemy army know they are outnumbered 5 to 1. However, there are several dozen Cerulean knights among them, I estimate that there are about 60 Cerulean knights. Either their loyalty is to Princess Misty, or they don't know that you're fighting with us." The Cerulean King began to ponder what to do about those knights in the Kingdom of Twinleaf. The Cerulean King then said, "Let me talk to my men." The Cerulean King then walked out of the tent and got on his Ryhorn, _Tazim form_ , and rode out to the center of the soon to be the battlefield. The Cerulean King them shouted, "Attention, Cerulean knights." After he said that, all the Cerulean knights ran to the edge of their encampment to see their King of on the side of the enemy. The King then said, "Yes, it is I, your King. I would like to let you know that if you swore your loyalty over to my daughter Misty, she has been imprisoned for crimes against the kingdom. Surrender yourselves now, or be killed in battle, what is your decision?" the Cerulean knights in the Twinleaf army were comparing the outcomes, but before an answer was given, one of the knights shouted, "Our loyalty is to Princess Misty and we will fight you until the end." The King thought that they were all in accord with the man said, "Very well, meet your deaths on the field with honor." The Cerulean King then turned away and went back to the big tent. A few minutes later, the battle of Piplup Pass began with the twinleaf army taking a barrage of arrows, losing about a hundred men. When the melee soldiers began fighting, all but one of the Cerulean knights in the twinleaf army stayed behind in their camp so when the allied army was victorious, they would surrender, and they were correct. Within minutes of the battle beginning, the twinleaf army was forced to retreat, and the battle was over as quickly as it started.

As the dead were accounted for, the Cerulean knights that were supposed to fight for the twinleaf army approached their King, hands in the air. The Cerulean King asked the person who had the highest rank, "Why did you not face us?" the Commander of the Cerulean Knights that surrendered said, "We were going to surrender, but that idiot spoke for himself as if he spoke for all of us." Pointing to the ONLY Cerulean knight that fought for the Kingdom of Twinleaf. The Cerulean King then asked the Cerulean Knights if they restore their loyalty back to him, they would not be sent to an island prison. One by one, the Cerulean Knights reswore their loyalty to the cerulean King. The army in the Kingdom of Twinleaf was severely weakened after the battle of Piplup Pass, causing a lot of the villager to changer the side they hoped would win the war and as the allied army continued its march to the capital, they were greeted at every village with less resistance, the people's hope that the Kingdom of Twinleaf could win the war. At the castle in the capital about 3 months after the battle of Piplup Pass, the hypnotized King sat on his throne, pondering his latest defeat at Torterra Plateau. He lost even more men, his army was beginning to break when he decided to pull all forces out of the Petalburg kingdom to reinforce the capital. The battle to end the war would happen there, only the victor must be decided.

As the allied army marched to the Kingdom of Twinleaf 's capital, the garrison loyal to the Cerulean King made sure that Princess Misty was secured in the tower dungeon. Misty was looking out the window when her sister Princess Daisy had a guard open the cell door, so she could talk to her little sister. Daisy asked Misty why she betrayed their father, Misty's answer was, "I wasn't 'true Princess material', according to the Queen of the Kingdom of Pallet." Daisy then said, "That day, you had three years to get over that Misty." Misty made a sinister smile show up on her face and said, "Correction, I had three years to plot my revenge against the Kingdom of Pallet, and with the help of Princess Dawn, we made our revenge possible." Daisy then said that revenge is never the right answer. Misty got off her cot, walked to as far as she could and said, "THE THOUGHT OF GETTING MY REVENGE WAS THE ONLY THING THAT KEPT ME GOING FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS!" Daisy then said enough and walked to the door and left Misty to rot away in her cell. Back with the allied army, they just got done setting up camp and were about to eat supper. As the kings and their soldiers ate, John had two scouts go up ahead to the enemy castle to gauge enemy resistance. As the two scouts finished getting the number of soldiers on the walls, they saw that the castle got reinforcements. The scout who was in charge said, "We need to tell the commanders, NOW." The second scout agreed before he got hit in the arm by an arrow. When the uninjured scout looked at where the arrow came from, he saw one of the archers on the wall shout, "ENEMY SCOUTS NEAR THE WESTERN WALL!" The scouts started running for their lives before the injured scout got hit in the leg by another arrow. When the scout Commander turned, the injured scout shouted, "GET OUT OF HERE SIR, GET THAT INFORMATION TO THE KINGS!" The scout Commander knew that they would both die if he went back to help the injured scout, so he retreated and made his way back to the camp. The injured scout drew his sword, to hold off the enemy forces to buy his Commander time. As the injured scout killed the soldiers that tried to get by him, he was finally put down with an arrow through an eye socket.

Back at the allied camp, the scout Commander entered the perimeter and ran as fast as he could to get to the King's tents. When he arrived, he asked for John. When he got to the scout, John was handed a sheet of paper detailing all the soldiers' positions on the wall and was told about the reinforcements from the Petalburg kingdom. John then said, "Sires, the attack has gotten a little harder." After John told Ash, Brock, Gary, and Tracy about the reinforcements, the four kings began adjusting their plan to account for the reinforcements that just came for the castle. John then asked the scout Commander where the other scout was, and was told about his fate. John then said, "He was a good soldier, he could make friends with the toughest of people." The scout Commander agreed and said, "He was, I just can't believe that he's gone." John was sad too, but he told the scout Commander that they should not his death be in vain, he then said, "Come to think about it, his death wasn't in vain, he bought you time to get the information the two of you gathered back here so we can be prepared." The scout Commander agreed and asked John if he was dismissed and John said he was.

Meanwhile in the Petalburg Kingdom, the Governor of the castle was in dire need of help, the rebel Petalburg Kingdom army was laying siege to the castle and cut off any chance of escape. The Governor tried to break the siege but was forced back into the castle, with heavy casualties. The rebels were close to breaking into the castle. The Governor had only one option left, surrender, the Governor never had a defeat in his life, and this defeat was a devastating defeat. He lost over 70% of the remaining soldiers due to the King pulling away the army from occupying the Petalburg Kingdom. His men just couldn't put down the rebels in the kingdom when they united and attacked the castle. As the Governor was sent to a rebel prison some of the advisors from the 5 kingdoms that formed the alliance helped King Norman to his throne and sat down as the rightful King of the Petalburg Kingdom. Back at the allied camp, King Blaine just arrived from his navy and was greeted by Ash, who offered him a seat next to him and said, "We had to adjust the original plan because the castle got reinforcements, and the new plan involves a naval invasion through the capitals port and you can move an artillery ship into the harbor and fire at the castle, creating an opening in their walls so we can swarm into the castle and free the king from his mind controlling daughter." King Blaine agreed with Ash and would move his ships into position. Ash smiled and said to the other kings, "Gentlemen, the time has come to begin the battle that could very well be the end of the war.

Inside the castle, the king of Twinleaf sat on his throne when he heard what sounded like rocks began hitting the walls. Just then, a soldier from the wall entered the throne room and said, "Sire, we are under attack from the island Kingdom of Cinnabar's navy. They have entered the harbor and an artillery ship is firing at the western wall." The king was shocked to hear that King Blaine was part of the alliance because he didn't exactly have a huge army, but he made up for it in the size of his navy. The Twinleaf King then said, "Send the army to the port, take out that ship." The soldier shook his head and said, "The general already did that, but the alliance army intercepted and forced our army to retreat back to the castle." The king was upset with the news and calls for his daughter. Suddenly, the castle begins to shake as the western wall fell. Another soldier then came in and said, "Sire the walls have been breached, the enemy army is…" before he could finish his sentence, several other knights of the Twinleaf Army busted into the castle and began barricading the doors and windows that were close to the ground. When the king asked what was going on, the general told him, "Sire, we were being overwhelmed, if we didn't fall back into the castle, we would have been destroyed." One knight said, "We're going to be destroyed anyway. So why the hell don't we just surrender." Just then, Princess dawn, in her golden suit of Armor, walked into the throne room and said, "We will not surrender, we will fight until the last man." Suddenly, one of the knights in the throne room grabbed the enchanted necklace from the King of Twinleaf and destroyed it. Suddenly, the Twinleaf King started to sway from side to side before saying, "Wha…what happened?" the knight that took the enchanted necklace off told the king, "You were being controlled your highness…by your daughter." The Twinleaf King looked at the mysterious knight, then at his daughter and asked, "Is this true Dawn, that you took control of my thoughts." Princess Dawn knew that she was busted, and confessed everything, how Princess Misty came to her and proposed the plan and told her that the kingdom of Twinleaf would get the Petalburg Kingdom and the Cerulean Kingdom would get the Kingdom of Pallet. The king was shocked to hear his daughter confess, he hoped that the mysterious knight wasn't being serious, but after Dawn's confession he said, "Take my daughter to the dungeon in the tower." Two knights obeyed their king's orders and took Princess Dawn to the dungeon. After watching his daughter get taken away, the Twinleaf King looked at the mysterious knight and asked him how he knew about his daughter. In response, the mysterious knight took his helmet off and revealed that the mysterious knight was none other than John himself. The Twinleaf King smiled and ordered his men to stand down and unbarricade the doors.

After the Twinleaf knights removed the barricade, the doors opened, and the kings of the alliance entered the castle. John and the Twinleaf King greeted the other kings and John said, "I was right Ash, Dawn was doing the same thing to her father, he was just like the Cerulean King." The Twinleaf King bowed his head and apologized for any problems his daughter made him do and was ready to accept any punishment they could think of. Ash said, "It's alright, like the cerulean King, you weren't thinking properly. Your daughter was controlling you. Therefore, there will be no punishments" John then said, "True, but according to her, it was all Misty's Idea, she spilled the guts on Misty." The Cerulean King was shocked to hear that his own daughter was the single Mastermind behind the whole war. Ash turned to the Cerulean King and asked, "With your permission, I would like to execute her for her crimes not only against my kingdom, but for the Cerulean Kingdom too." The Cerulean King quickly answered yes and said that he didn't want to look at his daughter anymore. But the Twinleaf King asked ash and the other alliance leaders, "Is it possible if I join the alliance?" Ash looked at the other kings and said, "I don't see why not." All the other kings agreed, and the Kingdom of Twinleaf joined the Alliance of Free Kingdoms.

A few days of riding later, at the castle in the Kingdom of Pallet, everyone was celebrating the end of the war and the liberation of the Kingdom of Pallet and the Petalburg Kingdom. As the party went on, John stepped away to go to his quarters to do something. When John got into his quarters, he saw Growlithe on the bed and he said "Off." The Growlithe listened and jumped off. John then walked over to his desk and pulled out a book. When John opened the book, ash came into the room and said, "You're missing the party." John looked at ash and said, "Well, I needed to do something." When ash walked over and saw the book, he said, "Adding more to the book." John nodded his head and said, "I just wanted to make sure that I put the battle we had recently in this book, and as it turns out I didn't." ash then asked, "Does Serena know about the book?" John again nodded his head and said, "I showed it to her. She understands that I want to preserve our journeys in this book." Ash patted John on the shoulder and said, "Come on out when you're done." John showed a small smile and told Ash that he would be right out. John then wrote down, "As I finish this sentence, my King is walking to a celebration that I am going back to soon, but I am writing this book, so my descendants will know what we have accomplished, and they can learn from my experiences and not make any mistakes that could mean the end of the alliance we have forged." John then closed the book, put it back where he got it from and went back to the celebration. A few months after the celebration, John and Serena got married and May gave birth to her and Ash's son and named him Arron.

Centuries later, a group of teenagers and good friends were exploring an old castle. When they entered one of the rooms, a pressure plate got stepped on, and a trap door slide open to reveal an old book. One of them knelt and picked the book up. After dusting it off, the book title read, "My life journey, by John Bertrand, knight of the Kingdom of Pallet." The person holding the book looked at his friends and said, "This was written by my ancestor." another teen then said, "That means, John, that your ancestor served mine." John agreed and began reading the book as Ash, and their other friends, Brock Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Serena, Iris, Cilan, Tracy, and Gary read in silent as they find out what happened while Ash's and John's ancestors lived.


End file.
